Deity
The '''Deity '''is a supernatural being in Darklight Chronicles and Vigilance Chronicles. They are considered the strongest beings of the Astral World, being capable of wielding divine powers, weapons greater than those of any other living being. Some of the Deities lead Supernatural groups, most notably known is Death Purifier of the Order of the Grim Reapers. Origin Deities are born within the universe that watch over every change to the cosmos. They are the lawmakers of the Astral World, ruling over lesser entities and other supernatural lifeforms, they are considered gods among them and are to be praised and worshiped. Overview There are many kinds of deities that exist in both , each are not the same and powerful in their own way. Their power also different, one may powerful and one may weaker, they can only be vanish by other deities. Deities can manifest into physical form and exist within the world of the living in various way. In this form, they can only be killed without the influence of spirit world involvement by a Metamaterial Weapon. even being killed they does not die as they may loss their physical form but their spirit lives on in Astral World, as describe above only other deity may vanish another's soul forever, Deity's strength main factor to describe their power is the amount of Spiritual Energy they have, the more they have the energy the more powerful. A Deity can become a physical form in 2 ways: They need to be born as a living creature or possess a host body as physical form. If Deities such as Xiara choose to be born, they won't remember their real identity until either they die or get contact with supernaturality and become a Supernatural being. Other Deities, such as Death Purifier, assumes a physical form, by possessing a host body. However, they will unable to use their full strength within their vessel and is a far slower progress if they were try to manifest themselves on temporal world. After spending time long enough within temporal world, if their physical body ascended into 'something beyond mortal' enough to makes their body overflows with large amount of spiritual energy, they'll able to materialize their spirit self within temporal world permanently and able to leave their physical body/host body, one of which example is Xiara where her physical body's state is so close to a spiritual being itself. Deities has a unique energy of their own, these unique energy serve as their essence as it is used to differentiate each Deity's signature power (Ex. Xiara's unique energy is called 'Darklight Energy') However, the spiritual energy is still serve as their 'fuel'. These energy is also required within the host body (can be by injection, experiment or naturally affected) in order for it to be possible for deities to possessing the said host permanently (or at least, until satisfied) Notable Deities * Amelia * Xiara ** Exiled Xiara has the power of Amelia and her memory, thus shared a few visual appearance from Amelia after her resurrection. * Paimon * Hime: Skip-Promoted from Acolyte. * Bokyaku: Become deity in Alterealm World. * Death Patriach * Scarlet * Somnia * Clarissa * Laviant Strains There is total of 3 variation of deity. # Natural Born - A spirit that is naturally gather spiritual energy enough to be categorized as a deity. # Uplifted - A spirit that doesn't gain position of deity entirely by gathering the energy themselves, most of time from achievements or being rewarded with large amount of energy, enough to skip all lower category and straight into deity. # Darkstar Born - The rarest type of deity, a spirit with special power since the lifeforce forming and destined to become a deity, they can control varies power other deity doesn't have, Darkstar originated deity also has immunity to the Darkstar's intoxicated energy it spreads, making them the only spirit to be able to get close to this mysterious 'sun' of Astral World. Each Darkstar deity have similar appearance (most often notable for their blue/purple/black/white theme color) and are often distinguished from other deities. Only 2 individual has been confirmed for this type of deity. Trivia * Deities are the strongest 'tier' of characters in both Vigilance Chronicles and Darklight Chronicles. * Deities are the highest ranked and the most powerful entity of Astral World. * Deities can recognize each other, even in physical form or host body, as shown in Vigilance Chronicles.